Life of Twists
by Aika Ashihara
Summary: Imagine if Kuroba Kaito had a little sister and she creates a twist within his life with someone and let alone, herself too. Because knowing her, she's not just any normal little sister Kaito would understand, in which, anything could happen. ShinKai/KaiShin... probably.
1. A Magician Prodigy Introduces Herself

The strong wind that blew from the west carried the group of cherry blossom petals flying throughout the park, and a girl about the age of 6 was there. On the spot, she met a boy just around her age under the cherry blossom tree just early in the morning. He had amazing blue azure eyes, hair colour was quite the brown coffee, just two shades darker. He wore oversized glasses, had a red bow tie on the top of his dark blue blazers he's wearing and his brown school bag behind him. He turned back and saw the girl, giving her a slight bow and turned his face away from hers, walking forward to the opposite side from her until he disappeared from the little girl's sight. _Isn't he…?_ The girl asked herself and hid a smirk as she was heading for school.

Little did she know, a sudden pain struck her hard on the left part of her abdomen.

 _Crap!_

It seemed that a wound of hers is opening up again. And even worse. She quickly ran to a nearby bench and fished out some bandages from her bag. She looked around to find any public washroom but it was tough luck. There were none. She gave up on changing her bandages and decided to change them once she arrived at school even though it'll sting quite bit for her.

Few minutes later, she had finally arrived. Teitan Elementary was the school name. It's the school she's enrolling into as a transfer student. Once she passed through the gates, she dashed right through the group of elementary kids and went inside the school building, only to find a lady in her late 20s, standing in front of her. "Oh my! You must be the transfer student from London right? Come with me little girl." The lady told her as she slowly took the girl's hand and led her towards the faculty office. She wore glasses, had such a short dark blue hair for a pretty lady like her and had a light purple blazer over her black shirt and wore a knee-length light purple skirt that matched her blazers.

She brought the little girl in with her as the girl felt curious stares around her. Being aware of the stares, it sent down a nervous feeling down her spine. "Nice to meet you little girl. I'm Kobayashi Sumiko-sensei. Call me Kobayashi-sensei, and starting from today onwards, I'll be your homeroom teacher so if you have any problems, just ask me alright?" the teacher informed the girl. She nodded right away and then examined the surrounding around herself.

"S-sensei… Where is the toilet…?" she asked her now new homeroom teacher with a soft and nervous voice.

"Oh dear! You need to go now…? Class is about to start soon, so be a little quick OK?" the girl quickly nodded and the teacher led her towards the closest washroom from the office.

After getting in one of the toilet stall, the girl hastily fished out bandages from her bag and changed the bloody bandage around her. After she was done, she got out and threw the bloody bandage in the trash can and went to the sink to wash her hands. When she got out, her teacher sighed a relieved sigh and smiled at her. She took the girl's hand and went straight to class.

When they finally reached the class that the girl will be in, she took a quick look on the signboard that says 1-B. _So I'm in class 1-B huh…? Have to take note of that…_ the girl thought to herself as her teacher went inside. Before her teacher got in, she told the girl to stay out of the classroom for a bit until she calls my name. Or something like that. And the girl did as she was told and when she heard that her teacher called her out, she opened the sliding door of the classroom and entered.

The classroom suddenly got quiet, right after she entered. The atmosphere felt different. The way the wind outside fluttered the curtains in the room gently, everyone stared at her.

The girl turned back and closed the door and then walked to her teacher and stood there beside her. "Okay class, meet your new friend here…!" Kobayashi-sensei chirped. As far as her _new_ classmates were waiting for her to introduce herself, everyone looked at her into her eye.

First of all, the girl examined the room and she found out that the boy she somewhat came across into earlier in the morning, will be classmates with her. _How much more interesting can this be…?_ She thought to herself as she hid a smirk behind her mask of innocence. "Go on, tell them your name…" Kobayashi-sensei reminded her as she half nodded at her teacher.

"Nice to meet you all." The girl greeted her new classmates and performed a small bow of respect. "I'm Kumiko Maki." she continued and put out her right hand in front of herself, making sure everyone's attention is at it and to wonder why the heck the new girl put her hand out. A yellow daisy then appeared in her hand, making everyone surprised while a few fragments of pink smoke disappeared into thin air. "I also do a little magic." she informed her classmates while giggling as they awe-struck her.

"Now there… Does anyone have any questions to ask Maki-chan?" the teacher asked her students as a girl with a yellow headband sprang up from her desk, raising her hands up. "Alright Ayumi-chan…"

"How old are you?" the sudden question surprised the new student.

"Around the same age as you or maybe a year younger." The new student replied to her as she gave her a timid smile. She smiled back and then sat down.

"Any other questions?" the teacher asked. "No? Okay then. Sit where you'd feel comfortable Maki-chan." smiled her teacher. She half-nodded once more and then walked forward., towards the boy with azure blue eyes, just like the ocean of skies, wearing his oversized glasses.

"Here's the yellow daisy for you… Edogawa Conan-kun~" she whispered to the boy's ear as she dropped down the flower she held in her hands on his table. The girl smirked at him before walking to the back corner of the class near the back door of the classroom. Once she reached there, she sat on her chair and when she faced forward, she found the boy in glasses eyeing her suspiciously. She simply waved at him and gave him one of her smirks that he can long remember.


	2. A Mystifying Child

The new student – Kumiko Maki, wore a lemonade pink top and a black hoodie jacket over it and she wore blueish-black denim jeans. Her hair was a shoulder length wavy brown hair and a pair of red hairpins putting up her bangs. Her skin were the colour of a creamy porcelain and eyes were a beautiful indigo colour. It was certainly dazzling. And then it hit him. Those indigo eyes reminded him of a certain someone.

After she introduced herself, she put out her right hand in front of her, grabbing everyone's attention to it. Out of sudden, a yellow daisy appeared in her hand while a few fragments of pink smoke disappeared into thin air. "I also do a little magic." The new student giggled.

"Now there… Does anyone have any questions to ask Maki-chan?" Kobayashi asked her students as a girl with a yellow headband sprang up from her desk, raising her hands up. That was, without doubt, Ayumi's. "Alright Ayumi-chan…"

"How old are you?" Ayumi asked Kumiko. It was quite usual since she always asks new students their age.

"Around the same age as you or maybe a year younger." Maki replied to her and gave her a timid smile. Ayumi smiled back and sat down.

"Any other questions?" our teacher asked. "No? Okay then. Sit where you'd feel comfortable Maki-chan." Our teacher smiled at her. She half-nodded and then walked forward. Only until when she halted by at his table, and whispered to his ear, "Here's the yellow daisy for you… Edogawa Conan-kun~" and left with a smirk on her face.

Conan quickly turned back to look at her, comforting herself in her desk. He eyed her as he heard whispers of his classmates saying "Conan-kun sure is lucky", "He got the daisy from Kumiko-san" and what not the expected "We should have her join the Shounen Tantei Dan!" from Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi.

Something definitely was wrong. The shrunken detective finally realized that Maki wasn't just a normal child. She was too mature-like for someone like her age. Even the smirk earlier she gave him wasn't something a normal child would do. It was a smirk that tells him she knows something what he probably would know. Though it hasn't been confirmed yet.

"Edogawa-kun," Haibara whispered into Conan's left ear. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since Kumiko-san dropped the flower on your desk." She paused and when an idea popped into her head, she continued, "Wait. Don't tell me you've fallen for her?" faint giggles came out of her mouth.

"It's not like that!" Conan disagreed with the scientist. "And stop laughing you mad scientist!"

"Okay~ Alright~" Haibara then gave him a satisfying grin. _Oh hell no Haibara. You are_ _ **so**_ _not thinking about that are you?_

* * *

Hours have passed and it was finally time for the kids to go home. Conan stood up, packed his books in his bag and carried it over his shoulder. Shoving his hands in his pocket, and walked over to Maki's desk. Unexpectedly, the Detective Boys group was surrounding her.

"Hey, hey! Where do you live Kumiko-san?" Ayumi asked her.

"I live in… Ekoda," Alice replied to her with a faint sigh.

"Isn't that far?" Mitsuhiko adding in.

"Well yeah, but of course I do take the train here. And early."

"But why did you transfer here of all places?" Conan confronted her, grinning.

Maki did not looked very pleased at all and gave Conan an annoyed look. "It's personal."

"By the way, join our Shounen Tantei Dan! We solve cases and mysteries! We even have Conan, the mastermind here!" Genta offered her with gleaming eyes.

 _She probably won't buy that, heh._ Conan thought and kept his laugh to himself.

"Sorry but I'll pass. I prefer doing stuff by myself," and with that, she stood up and when she was about to leave the classroom, she added, "but I don't mind hanging out with you guys though," she gave them her last sly smile and then left.

 _See?_ Conan mused.

"Then I guess I'll head out too… So I'll see you guys later." Conan told them as he went out only to follow where Maki was going.

When she stopped in her tracks, she turned behind and noticed the shrunken detective. "Well, what are you trying to do, Tantei-kun?"

"You're suspicious."

"Suspicious? On my very first day of school and now I'm being suspicious?"

"Yeah. Really suspicious."

"What makes you think of that?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"You didn't really sound like a petty innocent child when you introduced yourself. You sounded way too mature for a kid. Who the hell are you?" Conan frowned at Maki. _But your childish façade was quite good though…_

"Bet so. I knew you'd tell me those. Well, it's a secret and it's your mission to deduce it~" she chuckled. "It won't be any fun if I told you right away."

"Of course I will," putting up his confident smirk, he added, "because, what kind of member from the Shounen Tantei Dan would I be if I can't even solve someone's true identity?"

"Yeah… Says the person who's keeping his identity from his girlfriend— Crap…"

 _Wait what…? Did she just…?_

"F-forget what I said just now 'kay? Anyway, later Edogawa-kun~"

Conan's hand jerked up and stopped her from leaving. "Oi oi. What were you saying earlier…?" he asked her while trying to keep his cool.

Maki seemed to hesitate at that. Seconds later, she opened her mouth to speak. "I- It's nothing important!" and with that few last words, she fell to the ground, landing on her back. A pained expression appeared on her face.

Conan hurriedly went over to her and spot something that reminded him of blood on her lemonade pink top. _Holy crap is it blood. Or is it not_. Without thinking, he slowly lifted her shirt and saw bandages wrapped around her abdomen.

"Damn! When the hell did she get this wound!?" he secretly cursed and put down her shirt back and carried her to the infirmary.

While carrying her in a piggy-back way (damn she's light), Kobayashi came across them as to wonder what happened. The worry on her face quickly appeared and started piling up questions on Conan. When he had explained what happened, she quickly carried the weight on his shoulder over to her arms, carrying Maki the bridal-style way.

"Conan-kun! Can you please get me my bag from the faculty office? We have to get to the hospital now!" Kobayashi begged as he quickly nod and went straight for the office.

Once he was there, he quickly grab hold of his teacher's bag and went back to where Kobayashi and Maki was.

"Thank you!" his teacher thanked me with her worrying. "Let's go now!"

"Eh? I'm coming along too?"

"What are you saying? Of course you are!"

It has been minutes ever since Kobayashi and Conan have been waiting in the hospital. Well, not to mention that Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Haibara was waiting too. It was expected anyway.

"I hope Kumiko-san is going to be okay…" small worries came out of Ayumi's mouth while Haibara was patting her slowly.

When exactly did Maki get that bullet wound? It had Conan wondering but it seems that it has been there for at least a week and still haven't recovered. _Why didn't she rest in bed? Why move when you're injured anyway?_

Questions raced through the detective's head. Trying to shake them off, he glanced both right and left hallways of the hospital only to find someone rushing over here.

"Shi- Shinichi-oniisan!?" Ayumi squeaked out of surprise as a confused look appeared on the young man's face.

 _Huh? What? How come—_

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" the young man asked. "I'm sorry little sweetheart but I am not this 'Shinichi-oniisan' you called me earlier," he bent down as a pink rose appeared between his fingers and gave it to Ayumi. "Anyway, is it true that Maki is here?"

Kobayashi nodded and suddenly asked, "Are you related to Maki-chan somehow?"

"Yes. I'm her… Cousin." He replied. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, currently in my second year of high school in Ekoda."

The said young man – Kuroba Kaito, certainly had remarkable features. Not to mention, he almost looks like Conan's older self. It almost creeped Conan to be honest. Although, his hair was messy and with a dark chocolate colour, just two shades lighter than his. Eyes were an indigo coloured just like Maki's. He was wearing Ekoda High's spring uniform.

The doctor that examined Maki came out of the room and asked, "Anyone here related to Kumiko-san?"

"It's me, doctor!" Kuroba said aloud. _Why didn't he look the bit worried though?_ Conan couldn't help but wonder.

"Okay. You may come in first." The doctor said as she pushed her glasses up. Kuroba went in the room. "You kids can come in once Kumiko-san is fine with visitors though." She smiled at them and then left.

* * *

 _Uhhh, this is what you call an author's note. I guess. Probably wwww._

 _Annnnd, apparently, I'm sucking at this. Anyway, please drop a review! It can make me happy! Like super duper happy! You don't want this lil' girl cry would you? Nah who am I KIDding? wwwww_

 _Hope you guys liked it though!_

 _/dances out of the room_


	3. A Worried Magician

Ekoda High's class 2-B was as noisy as ever and as usual, Kuroba Kaito, pulling off pranks on his classmates and especially on the London detective, Hakuba Saguru.

The day was going perfectly fine and normal – at least to Kaito – but only until he received a phone call. Once the magician picked it up, his face turned pale which was, quite unusual for him. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his bag.

Aoko – Nakamori Aoko, childhood friends with Kaito – wondered what has ever gotten into him. "K-Kaito… where are you going?"

"Tell the teacher that I'm taking the early leave…" Kaito paused as he bit his bottom lip. "It's _Alice_. She's in the hospital…" and with those last words, he dashed out of the classroom.

* * *

Once the magician arrived at the hospital in Beika, he rushed towards the reception center and asked for a patient with the name of _Kumiko Maki_. When he finally got the patient's room number, he thanked the nurse and of course, gave her a rose which Kaito find it a routine, and started for the said patient's room.

 _Still… what did she do this time though…_ the teen wondered aloud.

By the time he arrived, he never did expect kids to be around. And unfortunately… _Tantei-kun huh…? And also the Shōnen Tantei Dan… So troublesome…_

"Shi- Shinichi-oniisan!?" the girl with the yellow headband – Yoshida Ayumi, apparently – squeaked out of surprise as Kaito made a confused look.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" the magician asked Ayumi. "I'm sorry little sweetheart but I'm not this 'Shinichi-oniisan' you called me earlier," he bent down as a pink rose appeared between his fingers and gave it to her. "Anyway, is it true that _Maki_ is here?"

The woman in her late 20s nodded in agreement. She then asked, "Are you related to Maki-chan somehow?"

"Yes. I'm her…" Kaito paused for a while and well, he seemed to be hesitating before he could answer. "Cousin." He finished.

 _Tantei-kun is staring at me suspiciously._ Kaito mentally face-palmed. _Stop staring for lord's sake._

A doctor came out of _Maki's_ room and suddenly asked, "Anyone here related to Kumiko-san?"

"It's me, doctor." Kaito replied while using his well-trained pokerface. He couldn't let it slip off no matter the situation for he is a magician.

"Okay. You may come in first." The doctor said as she pushed her glasses up and smiled.

Once the magician entered the room, he started for the girl that was laying down on the bed. _Alice…!_

The breathing of the small figure in front of him made him sigh with relief. He smiled and stared at the unconscious body in front of him. Once he made his way to the chair beside the bed, he sat down.

The room was quiet. Except that the beeping sounds that came from the heart monitor disturbed Kaito's ears.

For the fact that it's a hospital room, it doesn't really seem unusual. The sunlight from the window behind the teen shone bright and he had to cover it up. Who on Earth in this universe would open the windows of a hospital room? He had to face-palm.

When he stood up to close the windows and cover it with the curtains, he saw a finger of the unconscious girl twitched. It surprised him. Really. He had to call for the doctor.

The door to the room burst open and the doctor he met earlier rushed to the girl. Followed by a nurse and… kids… again.

 _I really wish she would tell me why. Tantei-kun. Is here. Of all people._ The teen said to himself. Only when he saw Conan staring at him again. Dear lord he wanted the little detective to stop doing this because damn, he really just don't want people staring at him. It makes him uncomfortable.

Slowly, the patient's eyes began to open. The doctor quickly examined the girl's eyes and her heart rate. Once she was done, she sighed with relief and said, "It looks like she'll be fine. But she shouldn't move around too much despite her bullet wound." She paused and turned to Kaito who was, apparently, not paying quite much attention. "And well, you, as a relative of hers, would gladly nurse her right?"

"Hm? Oh. Yes. Yes I would." Kaito said absent-mindedly.

"And it looks like this bullet wound she got was around a week ago. How come you didn't notice it?" the doctor asked while jotting down notes.

"She never tells."

"Oh really? Or are you just hiding something from us?" Conan interrupted with a grin plastered on his face.

Kaito's eye twitched. He really hoped for someone to interfere with the conversation.

* * *

 _and that's that. And man... I really couldn't update regularly..._

 _anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and well, don't know what else to say but, review please?_

 _like... anything will do!_ _I won't force though ^^;;_

 _anywhooo, I'll uhhh, see you guys later ^^_


	4. When She Wakes Up

_Hello my dear readers!_

 _I am so sorry for this oh-so-very-damn late chapter! I was busy (and lazy, sorry) for the past three weeks. I couldn't help it..._

 _Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, followed and faved this fic! You are the best! Thank you so much! You guys deserve a cookie from me. I'm so kind haha XD (but I'm not. jk)_

 _By the way, have any of you guys read Paper Towns? I recently did and I'm nearly done with it! It's so good! I can't wait for the movie! ._

 _/is slapped_

 _Gosh I should stop-_

 _And so... I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! ^^_

* * *

Conan stared suspiciously at Kaito while listening to the conversation that the magician was having with the doctor. An idea popped into his mind just before he could interrupt the two. "Oh really? Or are you just hiding something from us?" the shrunken detective finally interjected with a grin plastered on his face. He could swear to himself that he saw the magician's eye twitched. And with irritation from the look of it.

"Not. Hiding. Anything." replied Kaito as he narrowed his eyes on the shrunken detective. He still hoped for someone to interfere with this conversation he's having with Tantei-kun, though.

A sudden movement of the patient's hand shifted from the bed to her head. With the IV on her left hand was secured. Thankfully. Maki (Alice…?) opened her mouth. Just when she was about to speak out, Kaito made sure he meets her eyes. "Where… am I…?" the girl asked with confusion in her voice.

The doctor replied, "In the hospital, dear." She smiled. "You passed out when you were in school because of your wound. Thank your friends and your teacher for bringing you here."

Maki slowly nodded and glanced to her right only to meet her cousin's (?) face. Kaito only beamed at her.

"So… I better get going to tend the other patients." The doctor informed all of them. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Alright doctor…" the magician said and averted his eyes to the doctor's name tag. "Amamiya-san" he smiled.

Once the doctor left together with the silent nurse, the atmosphere in the room creeped Maki. It was quiet. Too quiet. She dislikes the soundless room and she probably thinks that Kaito had a whole load of questions stacking up in his head for her. And so were the others that are occupying the room. Especially the shrunken detective insight.

"Maki-chan…? How are you feeling right now?" Kobayashi, apparently, asked only to sweep away the awkwardness in the room.

"That's right, Kumiko-san! How did you get the wound?" with worry, Mitsuhiko questioned the girl.

"According to the doctor, you got shot exactly a week ago was it? And a week ago, Kid set up a heist did he not?" Haibara said bluntly. "Did you attend the heist? Because if you did, I'm pretty sure I did hear a gunshot when I was there with Edogawa-kun. Too bad it was faint, so I'm not quite sure, though…"

Maki had to gulp at Haibara's statement. "I, uh… well." the girl hesitated.

"She did. She was with me the whole time. And no, we didn't hear any gunshots since the crowd was was really loud," Kaito cut Maki short, "right~?" and she just nodded.

Conan's eyes grew wide. Did he believed what Kaito had said? Too bad he didn't. Right when the shrunken detective was about to say something, Ayumi asked, "You went to Kid's heist!?"

"Well… I suppose… yeah." Maki replied with an uneasy smile.

The room was once again, filled with silence. The face on the Tantei Dan and Kobayashi was priceless. Let's exclude Conan and Haibara here by the way. It's… pretty much normal for them anyway.

Kaito wasn't even surprised by their reactions to be honest. Instead, he let out a small giggle. So did Maki. Was attending Kid's heist so surprising? The two didn't know. Since, knowing that Maki was a Kid fan ever since… He re-appeared after the last 8 years of disappearance. She even took an interest in him.

"You're a Kid fan!?" Genta burst out asking and the girl nodded in agreement.

"Not that surprising though." Conan thought aloud. "Isn't it normal? He's the infamous Magician of The Moonlight after all. And a devious thief at that."

And oh. Did the magician just heard what Conan said about him? Oh yes. Yes he did. And it was very clear to him that the boy did not have the slightest bit interest in the phantom thief. Not at all. To Conan, he's just a mere play thing for him. Only to kill time from, probably murder cases. Although, that's only what Kaito had thought about what Conan thinks about him. Uh, more like, Kid.

Eventually, Conan strolled towards the bed to get a closer look at Maki. Haibara did the same as well and Maki was, dumbfounded. She really didn't recall what had happened back in school when she was talking to Conan. The dizziness just got to her and she didn't take note about what her… Cousin… had advised her to do once she feels exhausted.

Conan turned back to take a look at the Tantei Dan and his teacher and said, "Aren't you guys supposed to go home? It's nearing sunset after all."

The group never realized the time. It only came to Conan when he actually needed to speak with Maki in private. Due to certain circumstances that there are others in the room, he wanted to chase them out as quickly as possible so he wouldn't be home late as well. So as the clock ticks by, the Tantei Dan realized the time.

Genta gasped and said, "Ah! I better get home now!"

"My parents will get mad!" followed by Mitsuhiko.

"And Kamen Yaiba's latest episode will air soon!" Ayumi ended.

Conan face-palmed. He couldn't resist not doing it. The way how the group acted were surely childish as it seems. They are after all, children.

"Well… Why not I send you guys home?" Kobayashi offered the children with a smile.

After quite a while (with lots of persuasions and all because you know how the Tantei Dan is), Kobayashi had left the hospital and went home together with the kids and the only visitors left was… Yes. Conan and Haibara.

"So? Why didn't you guys go home together with them?" Maki asked the two bluntly.

Conan sighed and faced Maki. "Because we need to talk."


	5. Introducing Once Again

_Hello my precious readers!_

 _I, Aika of the most dumbest (probably haha) writer in the whole universe, is crying at how I even managed to complete this chapter in the span of one week. Yes I'm so lazy haha. I wanna die. Nah jk._

 _Anyway, thanks again to those who have faved, followed and reviewed!_

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

 _Talk…? What does he want to talk about?_ Maki wasn't really sure about this. Thinking about all the possible questions the detective might ask, she reasoned that he might actually want to ask who she really is and why did she enrolled into Teitan Elementary of all places and what she knows about him due to the conversation they had together in school before she fell unconscious.

"Oi, Kudo-kun! What is there to even talk to her about?" Haibara couldn't help but ask Conan with a whisper. The detective didn't tell her anything about this after all.

"You'll understand soon…" he replied grinning.

In the meantime, Kaito sat there, not knowing what the actual heck is going on in the room. Said hospital room had this weird and uneasy atmosphere which is possible for the fact that Conan was the one who changed the said atmosphere. _What's with Tantei-kun today…? Moreover, what the actual hell did Alic— Maki told him?_

"Um, I'm just. Gonna go out and let you little three talk whatever what's important. 'Kay? 'Kay." Kaito just had to get out before he gets chased out. He was pretty sure that Alic— Maki said something that she shouldn't have. The magician stood up from where he was sitting, walked pass the two shrunken adult and held the handle of the door. "Kids. I'm freaking serious here. Do you want me out or no?" _because I'm damn worried if that little girl on the bed leaks out important information about me._

"No." The three answered simultaneously.

"Uh oh," _calm down,_ "so… I'm good to be here?"

Maki sighed and faced her cousin with a straight face. "Kaito- _niichan_." She called monotonously and pressing the 'nii-chan' part. "I don't see why you _have_ to go out. It's not like I want you out of this room. It's not like hell is coming after you. It's not like— I _need_ you here."

"Alright, chill. I'm not going out."

"Good." And she smiled like an innocent child she was supposed to be.

"But I'm going to standing here just in case I go out when I want to."

The girl's face turned into a scowl. All the more to it, her lips formed the words of 'eff you'. Like, she wasn't even talking to anyone except for Kaito. And even so, she was swearing. Swearing at her kind and oh so good looking cousin. And then again, little kids shouldn't swear (since they aren't supposed to).

 _Oh hell._ Kaito thought. He wasn't even clear about why Maki was sitting on the hospital's bed and yet, he get a mouthful from his so-called cousin. Wow. What a relative he has. Then again, Conan and Haibara was still in the room. Had the cousins not notice their presence?

Conan coughed and cleared his throat all the while to get the attention from the said cousins.

"Hm?" the so-called cousins turned their heads to the sound of a cough, coming from Conan. "What is it?" the two said in unison and then stared at each other again while squinting their eyes.

It was pretty awkward for cousins to act like this. Maybe their relationship was more of a… sibling type? They do seem really close by the way how they acted towards Conan didn't know. The shrunken detective coughed once more. "I believe I am here to talk? I can't be out here for long…" he reminded. "Because knowing Ran…" Conan had to face-palm when he mentioned the karate champion's name.

Both Maki and Kaito stopped their 'wanna fight huh?' staring contest which looked like one to be honest and let out an 'oh' as if to understand Conan. Haibara had to sigh at their somewhat childish (a really childish one) behavior while Conan rolled his eyes in a 'whatever' manner.

"So, what was it again? That you wanted to talk about?" Maki asked. "Because if you're going to ask something really dumb—"

"Who are you, actually?" Conan asked, finally.

"What?"

"Like I said, who are you?"

"Um… Why do ask?" Maki had to question the detective. "Maki? Kumiko Maki? Just a normal elementary kid?"

"Oh, I see." Conan said. "According to me, from our previous conversation we had before you ended up here, you were talking to me as if you _knew_ something about me."

The look on Maki's face drained real bad. But slowly, she smirked as if she's satisfied with everything and closed her eyes for a mere five seconds. Her hands jerked up as if she surrendered and the aura around her changed quickly. She said, "Okay! You win! I don't want to push this any further anyway." Maki just smiled after the sudden personality change and then cleared her throat when she added, "Alice. Kuroba Alice at your service! Amateur magician, little sister of Kuroba Kaito and most importantly, I _was_ 16 years old."

" _Was_?"

"Yeah. I got caught watching some guys doing this illegal transaction thingy by them and whoa, to my surprise they'd actually hit a girl unconscious and kill her but no! I'm alive! But I had shrunken into this 7-year-old body…" Maki—Now as Alice, explained with a pout.

"Wait what—!? Were they wearing black? Did one of them had a large build and the other one had long silver hair? And more importantly, did they give you a pill of some kind? Like, you know, to kill?"

"Um. Yes." Alice answered while Conan and Haibara gasped in horror.

"I'm pretty sure you know the rest, Conan-kun. Oh sorry, I meant, _Kudou Shinichi_ -kun. I'm pretty sure we're in the same situation, although, I didn't really understand what the actual fuck happened to me so I thought I would, um, tell you about this." Alice continued.

"And since when did you know about me, shrinking into a 7-year-old? And why tell me?" Conan asked.

"Uh. So you see… long story short, I'm acquainted with the Kaitou Kid." Alice giggled nervously. "He _does_ know about your situation, right? Except for the fact he didn't knew _how_ you shrunk into a little kid though."

And for the love of God, Conan face-palmed. He couldn't believe that Alice was actually acquainted with the infamous Kaitou Kid. He quickly shove the thought away and said, "I suppose so… Wait. Why did you come to me, though? Why tell me?"

"Because I thought that—"

"She thought that you might actually help her." Kaito cut his little sister short. "Sorry but, I too, know about your situation just like how I know about Alice's."

"Oh, right. Kuroba-san." Conan said, grabbing Kaito's attention. "Let me take a big guess about you. You're the Kaito Kid aren't you?"


	6. In Doubt

_(laughs) Sorry 'bout that folks! Sorry to keep y'all... waiting for this to be up? Haha I'm the worst (sweatdrops)._

 _I never had the time to actually think about this because of... certain reasons... And so...! Just to inform y'all that this is past the scarlet arc annnd also, movie-verse + anime-verse. Just saying._

 _One more thing, srry for the short chapter (laughs), grammar/spelling or watev mistakes there are in here._

 _\- Aika_

* * *

Was it just Kaito or did the conversation itself went a little overheated? With the sudden question and everything?

The magician didn't exactly know the answer to that. Though, he did gulp at what Conan had told him. Big secret was out. Important information might fly around everywhere. And at this very moment, Kaito wished that he could just bury himself alive somewhere. Or jump from the sixteenth floor of the hospital (ha, suicide man) and… _No, Kaito. Like, can you not. Don't ever think about these kind of stuff. Calm the fuck down oh my God—_

"Kuroba-niisan, I was taking a big guess. Don't go jumpy or anything." Conan said, interrupting the magician's thoughts. "Is what I'd like to really say but, since you're acting like this… Does that really mean that you're Kid?" the detective asked while grinning ear to ear. Gosh, look at how much fun Conan was having.

And it was about time Kaito had to admit defeat after going through his mind if it was an a-OK for him to tell. Ha, funny that he doesn't like doing it. But then again, for the sake of finding his dad's killers, he needed the shrunken detective's assistant, probably.

Kaito raised both of his hands as if to say that he surrenders. Alice could only simper at her dear brother. "Well, looks like the great detective have found me out." Kaito said. "So, what are you going to do Tantei-kun? Take me to the police?" the magician asked.

Conan shook his head. "Of course not."

 _Thank God for that._ Kaito thought to himself.

* * *

Conan sighed and laid down on the couch. Sure, he told Ran that he wouldn't be needing any dinner since he told her that he was going to Agasa's place for the night. Well, lord, instead of going to said professor's house, he went to his own. Despite the fact that Shuuichi is staying there. But then again, it was still his house after all.

"Hey, Akai-san." Said Conan with an unusual tone in his voice. "What do you think about Kaitou Kid?"

"Kid?" Shuuichi repeated. "Well, he's just a thief who returns whatever he stole… I suppose?"

"And… what'll you do if he becomes an ally of ours?" Conan asked with a serious expression at that moment.

"To defeat the Black Organization?" the FBI agent continued.

"Something like that…"

"Now… what made you ask me that question?"

"Let's just say… I bumped into him today," the shrunken detective said, "and he kinda… told me about his current situation."

Conan explained to Shuuichi everything he had found out about Kid. The reason why he steals but returns it back and some other information. The only thing Conan didn't tell the FBI agent was none other than Kid's civilian identity. He wasn't quite sure what'll happen if he were to spill it out.

Though, Shuuichi didn't mind. It wasn't his business to know about him anyway. "I understand that you wouldn't want to tell me," he said, "by the way, I'll be at Agasa's place. I think I cooked too much curry for myself so I thought about giving some to him and the girl."

Conan hummed as a reply and said, "and the kids too? Well, for tomorrow of course…"

Shuuichi nodded and smiled behind his Okiya Subaru mask.

Conan shrugged and grinned, "Looks like you've gone quite soft ever since you became Okiya Subaru-san." And with that, Shuuichi left the Kudou mansion.

* * *

 _Well, well, well... on a second thought, this thing's going on hiatus for quite a while (laughs) (gets slapped) Hey! No slapping!_

 _Sorry once again!_


	7. Celebration

_Hello. It's me._

 _It's been months. Yes. I know. I apologize. And please don't kill me. I'm innocent! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

 _look out for: grammatical error/spelling/and maybe some other stuff I didn't check yet bc this was sorta rushed. I think. Then again, HAPPY 6 DAYS AFTER NEW YEAR and enjoy reading! *cries in a corner*_

* * *

Days had passed in a flash and after staying in the hospital for what felt like forever, Alice had never felt happier than she did for the fact that she can finally go home and lay on her oh-so-comfortable bed and not to mention, her pastel colored room she missed so much! And how she misses her poster-filled walls, too (her love for boy bands is something that Kaito can never understand)! The moment her feet snuck into her own room, she flopped herself down on her candy pink sheets of her bed.

"Gosh, I seriously miss my room." Alice stated and a grin just slips into her face.

At the front door of her room, Kaito stood there with his arms crossed despite the fact that a smile crept into his face, too. "Just remember what the doctor had said about moving around too much." The teenager reminded and trotted over to the candy pink bed. He let himself plop onto it and Alice felt the bed had dipped with her brother's weight. The girl threw her arms around her brother's neck and nuzzled her face into his messy dark brown locks.

Alice gave Kaito an understanding nod. The girl lift her face up from her brother's hair and gave him a questioning look. "How did you manage to fill up the paperwork though? I'm pretty sure Kumiko Maki doesn't exist and only she has lived for like, at least… How long again?" Alice paused for a bit and perked her head up when she found her answer. "Right! Three—no, four months!" she finished, grinning with a finger pointing up.

"There are things you wouldn't want to know, Alice." Kaito replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Nah, I kid. I had to go through the trouble of calling mom to come back home."

The girl snorted and shoved her fist to her brother's arm, receiving an "Ow!" from him. She heaved a sigh, indicating that she's so done for the day and want to just lay in bed for the rest of the night.

"So, where's mom? I haven't seen her." Alice asked.

Kaito shrugged. "A friend -I think- came to the hospital and literally dragged her somewhere -and no, I have no idea where- after she was done with the paperwork." He paused. "She'll probably be home around midnight or something."

The girl hummed in response and then there was silence.

Moments later, Kaito glanced at his sister only to find that her eye lids are shut, gray bags under the girl's eyes. The teenager stood up from the bed and grabbed the hot pink comforter which sat beside bed and pulled it over to cover the helpless, fragile figure and muttering a "Good night" before turning off the lights and leaving the room with a soft smile.

* * *

Alice and Kaito never did expect to have guests so early in the morning. How early was it anyway? The girl turned to her back to check the clock on the wall and _wow is it just me or did they have to come at eight in the morning_. Alice shook her head disapprovingly and then turned back to her guests. And she have yet to accept the fact that they were none other than Conan and the Detective Boys (even though Ai and Ayumi are girls).

"How's about you guys just turn your backs and leave because it's EIGHT IN THE MORNING!" Alice snapped and pinched the bridge of her nose. Not good. She was never the morning type of person. Alice then felt hands on her shoulders and tensed for a while until she realized it was just Kaito, trying to calm her down like the brother he is.

"Whoa, someone's not a morning person, huh?" Genta commented and received a slight jab at his stomach from Mitsuhiko. "Owww…"

The small freckled boy apologized. "We're so sorry about that Kumiko-san, we wanted to know how you were doing. But I guess we should be going—," and then he was cut off.

"Hey!" Kaito cheered, interrupting Mitsuhiko. "How about you kids come in and have breakfast with us? Warm mushroom soup plus bread to go? Yes? I'll take that as a yes, okay, nowcomeinbeforethemoodygirlsnaps." The older teen offered and didn't exactly let the kids process the last few words that he had said a little too quickly, and shoved them inside the house with ease.

Once the door was shut behind Kaito's back, he was met with a glare from his sister (and ooh, is that fire in her eyes?). Alice turned and stomped her way towards the dining room, fuming, while the others just followed. Except for Conan and Kaito, where they stood still at the doorway, hands in their pockets.

"Well that was something." Conan stated. Kaito just shrugged and started for the kitchen.

"Come on. I bet you haven't had your breakfast yet." The older said as he disappeared from the shrunken detective's view.

* * *

With a loud _POP!_ The confetti was released and the detective boys began, "Happy Recovery, Kumiko-san!"

Although Alice was still annoyed about what happened earlier, deep down she felt grateful to her new small little friends. The dining room was a little bit too messy, too. For the fact that the children messed it up thanks to them (well, not the shrunken-adults of course; Ai, Conan and Alice herself).

"So this is what you guys were planning all along?" Alice asked with a relieved smile on her face.

Ayumi was the one to answer her first, "Yeah! We were actually planning to do this as soon as possible and…" the girl trailed off, gesturing her hands around the room, feeling giddy, "here we are! We figured you needed something like this." Ayumi said, beaming like an angel (she's definitely an angel).

And after minutes which turned to an hour or two of talking about how is it like to stay in the hospital for what felt like forever and how Alice's injuries are and everything else that has absolutely got nothing to do with the party and suddenly talking about Kaitou Kid (the little kids should've seen the smug look on Kaito's face, damn it), it was about time for them to get home while Alice needs to get her rest.

"We'll see you tomorrow in school!" the detective boys (excluding Conan and Ai) said, waving their hands and leaving the magician with the three shrunken-adults around him.

Kaito placed his hands on his hips and started, "How about we get some good hot chocolate while we talk inside?"

"Sounds good to me." Alice said as she turned and went in the house and the rest followed.


End file.
